


I Took Over The Mob Dad

by marvelislife



Series: Growing Up in the Mob [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Peter Parker, Dark Tony Stark, F/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelislife/pseuds/marvelislife
Summary: 4 years after Tony was shot, a new man has taken over the mob. He brings in new henchmen and is one of the most feared men.Watch as this man takes down others to get what he wants. But could he change?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hopefully this book is better than the last one, so please let me know if I'm getting off track with the plot because I would like to stay with the same plot

Nobody knew what was happening. They just knew to stay away from the last door in the hallway and no one was to enter it.

It was said that a mad man was behind those doors or that a man who was innocent was trapped behind there and was killed for betraying the trust of the mob. 

But even with not knowing who was behind the door, no one went against the order of staying away from the brown wooden door. 

The only person who was allowed in there was a man who wore dark sunglasses where you could not see his eyes and also wore a dark cap with a tailored suit. Nobody questioned why he was the only one who was allowed in.

It was a dreary day when it happened. Skies were dark and it put everyone on edge, they all had a bad feeling but couldn't place the reason of why it was there. Until they head him.

Footsteps were heard down the dark hallway. Workers looked at each other and backed into their rooms to escape them.

One of the workers looked out and could see the cruel smirk that was shown under the dim lights of the hallway. 

Whispers started going around.

“What's happening?”

“What do you think he wants?” 

“I heard he killed his family?”

“I heard that he is the worst mob boss in the world.”

“Stop talking, he could hear you.”

That sentence quieted everyone as they saw him come from around the corner and walk down the hallway, glancing at the doors and smirking, as he knew the workers hid behind there.

He opened the last door and entered the room, he slowly closed and locked the door.

There in the room sat a middle aged man who had dark brown hair with hints of grey peeking through. Dark brown eyes looked up at the man and his lips turned into a trademark smirk where his goatee followed his lip movement.

“Are you proud dad?” The man who entered, asked.

“I am son, I am very proud of you.” The man in the room spoke with glee.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy."

"Daaaadddyyyy."

"Daddy!"

Tony opened his eyes and saw his five year olds face in front of him. 

"Bambino? What's wrong?" He asked groggily, starting to wake up fully. 

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" Peter asked, using his puppy dog eyes. 

"Aww, of course sweetheart." 

Tony sat up and lifted Peter by his armpits and set him down, right next to him. He laid down and pulled Peter along with him so that he was laying his head on his chest. 

"What happened in your nightmare buddy?" Tony asked softly. 

"I dreamt that you got hurt and that you left me alone." Peter spoke, gripping Tony's shirt. 

"Oh bud, I would never leave you alone, I promise, I won't be like your mom who abandoned us and most importantly you." Tony smiled. 

"You pinky promise?" 

"I pinky promise."

Peter fell asleep against his dad and his night terrors went away as he dreamt of him being taught by his dad how to shoot a gun saying it would be very important as he never knows what could happen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's my boy." Tony spoke, standing up from his chair and walking forward to hug his son. 

"Sorry it took me so long, I had to dispose of the Infinite gang as they planned to attack Wakanda when our allies we're there." Peter spoke, hugging back. 

"Are they all okay?" Tony asked, moving away and back behind his desk. 

"They're all fine, just a few wounds, nothing major. Wanda and Vision were able to destroy the device they were searching for." Peter tugged off his coat and put it on a coat rack. 

"When's their wedding?" Tony asked. 

"It's coming up, they invited the both of us." Peter sat down in the chair across from his dad. 

"We'll be there. Now, it's time we discuss business." Tony leaned forward. 

"What business?"

"Let's start with Quentin Beck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know its been a long long long time since I've updated and I'm sorry, I'm going to be trying to update more of my works, I was thinking a chapter to a work per week, so hopefully I follow through with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! Please also give constructive criticism


End file.
